


You can’t give more than yourself

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [23]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 1 line and that's it, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - OUaT, BUT I DON'T WANT TO TAG PPL WHO'S BARELY IN FIC, Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, OUAT inspired, POV Hakuba Saguru, Temporary Character Death, akako's there too, and im not here for that, im totally sabotaging myself in terms of visibility via tags, in which i steal a magic thing from OUAT, it would be like false advertising, kaito's there, they just show up for like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 23: "You can’t give more than yourself."Saguru had been taught the same thing over and over in the past. He's finally learnt his lesson





	You can’t give more than yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> (tbh i think i might have gotten the ouat magic thing wrong, but i didn't rly fully watch the show, and im just playing around with ideas)

Sometimes he forgets. It doesn’t happen very often. But sometimes, he’d forget about the magic running in his veins.

He watched helplessly in his bonds. Watched as a distant cousin of his, an old friend turned scorned enemy, squeezed his hand around KID’s heart.

On the ground, KID gasped out in pain. The magician thief might have a poker face, but as it turns out, there was nothing quite like the feeling of having your heart squeezed by the hand of a vengeful sorcerer.

“Oh how lovely!” his cousin said in a sarcastically sweet tone. “Look at it!” he said, turning the heart this way at that, as if he was inspecting some precious gem. He might as well be. “Such a nice, healthy, bright red color,” he turned to look at KID, “well I wasn’t expecting a thief to have such a noble heart.” His fake smile made way for a condescending sneer as he squeezed the heart again.

KID writhed in pain on the floor, hand clutching at his empty chest. He was gritting his teeth, not giving Saguru’s cousin the satisfaction of hearing a pained scream. 

On the other side of the room, Akako-san continued to yell and shout insults as she struggled against the bonds keeping her in place. 

“Really, cousin,” Ah, his cousin was addressing him now. “You really should know better than to be something you’re not.” 

“And what am I?” 

“Her blood,  _ their _ blood runs in our veins,” his cousin scoffed. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” 

“I try not to let my DNA decide my fate.”

He heard himself spoke, and reply to his cousin’s taunts, like it was a distant memory. Like he wasn’t really there, like this wasn’t really happening.

“Then let me remind you of your place, of  _ our _ place in the world,  ** _cousin_ ** .”

And then he squeezed KID’s heart again, and didn’t stop. No.

** _ “No!”_ **

Saguru shouted, fighting against the bonds his cousin, no. Against the bonds his enemy put on him. He racked his brain for something, anything to undo the bonds, any spell, any curse, just  _ anything _ .

The sorcerer smiled pleasantly as he crumbled the glowing heart into dust.

KID lied still. 

Akako-san let out an anguished scream, and along with it, unleashed a shockwave of energy. One strong enough to break her bonds, strong enough to make the sorcerer panic and vanish himself, strong enough to break his bonds. 

He rushed to the pile of dust beside KID, reaching out to touch it, then gather it in his hands. He can’t do anything. All there is, was dust. His hand trembled slightly as he turned to look at KID. Akako-san dropped to her knees, she was sniffing, doing her best not to cry. She couldn’t. After all, how would she enact revenge if she lost her powers.

“Spare your tears, Akako-san.” he said distantly as he moved over to inspect KID’s body. 

Everything felt like a movie. 

Like he was seated on the very back seat of the cinema, on the highest seat.

The body was still warm.

There was still time. 

_ If _ he acts quickly.

_ “You can’t give more than yourself.” _

His mother told him, and he bowled over, crying and sobbing over the lost his first pet.

He raised his hand to his own chest, where his heart beat strong, and  _ remembered _ his lessons.  _ Remembered _ his magic.

_ “You can’t give more than yourself.” _

His mentor told him, as he cried himself to sleep after having failed to save the patient from a curse, after he tried so hard he fainted from exhaustion.

It’s true.

He can’t give more than himself.

But no one ever said he couldn’t give  ** _less_ ** . 

He gasped as he reached  _ inside _ , and wrapped his fingers around his own heart. So this was how it felt, to have someone play around with your heart. Then he ripped it out. 

It glowed bright red as it beat in his hand. Healthy, like the sorcerer said about KID’s heart. Saguru turned his heart around in his own hands, checking for any speck of darkness that might be present. There wasn’t one. Good. 

Holding his heart in his hands, he took a breath to steady himself, and  _ twist _ . 

Saguru gritted his teeth against the feeling, the wrongness of it, and kept twisting.

He’s read about it before, back when he was still an apprentice. How it was possible to live with only half a heart.

Finally his heart broke into two. He panted, then pushed one half back into his chest. Then moved closer to KID, holding the other half with both his hands. 

He was fascinated by the willingness of the witch that made the discovery. Especially since she did it, broke her own heart into two, so that she could bring her husband back to life. 

“Live.” He said to the half held in his hands. He didn’t think the command would work, but it didn’t hurt to try. 

“Be free.”

Then he placed the half on KID’s chest, and pushed it in.

  
  
  


KID gasped as he snapped his eyes open, a hand going to clutch at his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
